1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective case for a portable computer and, more particularly, to a protective case having an elastic member holding a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cases have been used for protecting a portable computer. Typically, the portable computer is inserted into a carrying case or a brief case for the purpose of the protection. The cases are designed to accommodate and protect the portable computer when the portable computer is fully inserted into and completely covered by the case.
The design of the portable computer has been continuously evolved. The faster, smaller and more versatile the computer becomes, the more widely the computer is used. The computer including a specific function such as word processing, data collection, or item identification may be all-purpose machines capable of computing and running a variety of types of software programs. These portable personal computers may interact with a variety of portable and stationary peripheral input/output devices such as printers, light pens, image scanners, video scanners, recordable memories and new cameras. Moreover, these computers may have an electric power cord for receiving power from a standard electric outlet as well as a battery pack for powering the unit when an electric outlet is unavailable or is inconvenient. The portability and versatility of portable computers, in combination with the ever reduced size and weight of these machines, has attracted a significant number of users.
Nevertheless, the cases protecting the portable computer are not small, light, and effective enough to cover, carry, and protect the portable computer. I have found that with conventional apparatus and methods, it is not possible to a more perfect protective case for protecting and covering the portable computer.
Efforts to protect the portable computer has spawned various types of carrying cases. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,344 for a Portable Computer System With Integral Carrying Case issued to Alexander discloses an integral multi-purpose carrying case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,373 for a Protective Case for Portable Computer issued to Kummar at al. proposes a protective case for housing a portable computer and including a key board case and a display case, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,922 for a Portable Computer Carry Case Assembly issued to Butcher shows a portable computer carry case including several compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,970 for a Carrying Case for Portable Computers issued to Dillon at al. contemplates a computer carrying case containing non-reflective folding panels and U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,001 for a Computer Carrying Case issued to Marceau suggests a soft combination briefcase and carrying case for suspending the computer unit in the central zone of the carrying case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,413 for a Carrying Case issued to Ikuta et al. uses a carrying case having a grip portion and interior accommodating accessories. I have noticed that the embodiments described by these references fail to show a case that is both small and lighter weight while effective enough to cover and protect the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 for a Folio Carrying Case for Notebook Computer issued to Hollingsworth discloses a carrying case having front and back panels, a top panel, a bottom panel, a closure flap, and a pair of tabs serving as a computer stand when in the open position while U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,184 for a Soft Case Protection for a Hand Held Computer issued to Lloyd shows a soft case including a base cover portion and a top cover portion having a flat, soft form pad engaging the glass screen of the monitor. I have found that these embodiments do not provide a soft and light weight, small case for covering and protecting the computer and that it is difficult and often inconvenient to use the conventional case for carrying a relatively small portable computer in consideration of the recently developed portable computers such as palm top and lap top computers that remains relatively lightweight and compact in size.